


【虫哈铁】喂养小狼狗（产乳Play）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 想象一下，两只小狼狗与孩子们争夺奶源是一幅怎样的情景？脑洞来自微博上那个男性催乳剂，这里设定为ABO，Omega男性可以产乳比起PWP来说更像是臆想，不过依然汁水丰沛（…）可以看做 还没写的虫哈铁的同人（Get新的催更方式）（求您快写吧）





	【虫哈铁】喂养小狼狗（产乳Play）

想象一下，两只小狼狗与孩子们争夺奶源是一幅怎样的情景？  
Tony是一名教授，在纽约最高学府上班。人们可以很容易通过他那诱人的信息素判断出他的性别，但很少有人知道，他是两个孩子的生父。  
去年他生了第二胎，在孕期他被照顾地太好了，连奶水都比常人充盈。因此在一年后孩子断奶的情况下，依然有不少问题困扰着他。  
这天，Tony像往常一样在早晨准时上班，刚进自己的办公室，他脱下厚重的西装外套，进了旁边隔出来的一个小的洗手间。在那里他一粒一粒解开衬衫衣扣，露出里面的浅灰色背心，胸前两团布料已经被过多的奶水濡湿变为深灰。他苦恼地掀起背心，抽过纸巾擦拭着自己的前胸，吸取着背心上的奶渍，以免它浸透衬衫在学生面前难堪。纸巾擦过微微隆起的双乳和比一般男性大得多的乳头，不消片刻那里的皮肤就被摩擦地发红，变为好看的粉红色。他脸红红地不敢看自己的前胸，显然是想到了什么事，不过擦拭乳头的时候，依然得忍住羞耻用手微微挤压，让积攒的奶珠从乳首的孔洞里渗出。  
奶水止住了，但Tony知道这只是暂时的，每过几小时他就得这么做一回，直到下班回家。那时候则不需要他自己动手了。

好不容易挨完了一天的工作，Tony以尽可能快的速度驱车赶回家。对了，他有两个丈夫，虽然他们年纪加起来才与自己一样大，却将他吃得死死的。高度文明的社会里有两个丈夫不是什么稀奇事，但到了家门口Tony却有些不敢进去了，他知道等待自己的会是什么，这让他期待又羞涩。  
“亲爱的，你回来了。”玄关处一下班就回来守候着的Peter扑上去给他一个拥抱，Tony用公文包支撑着身体，才没有被他扑倒在地。  
“Harley呢？”  
“他在做饭，”Peter不大高兴，“怎么一回来就先问Harley？明明我才是先迎接你的人。”  
“我只是想问问晚饭吃什么。”Tony在小丈夫帮助下脱掉外套，换上居家的拖鞋，走进厨房。同样棕色卷发的青年转过身，露出的眼睛却是蓝色的。  
“嗨哈尼，我做了鸡肉卷和土豆汤。”  
“有芝士吗？”  
“当然。”  
“好极了。”Tony懒洋洋地奖励给勤劳的小丈夫一个吻。Peter嫉妒地快要发疯，Harley总是很有心机，知道如何讨好Tony，但Peter自信在床上只有自己最让他满意。  
“晚饭还早，不如先吃点别的吧。”Peter从后面揽住他，手指熟门熟路地解着衬衫纽扣，Tony欲拒还迎地推着他：“我还没去看看孩子们。”  
“他们很好，我下班回来刚去看过。”Peter已经拉开了他的衬衫，在Harley面前。Tony一边想着哪有这种父亲，一边羞耻地观察Harley的脸色，一边还暗自期待着接下来的事。Harley一定会忍不住过来，然后他们会一起……  
濡湿的布料包裹不住双乳的形状，让那些凸点也变得明显。Tony感受到对方的手指隔着背心将乳首轻轻拽起，指腹温柔地按压，这让他立即软了半边身子，急促地呼吸着收紧腹部。  
“唔……别在这……”Tony这样说着，却忍不住挺起胸脯，目光划过噙着一丝笑容的Harley。  
“你怕Harley看着吗？”Peter把他一把抱起放在餐桌上，掀起背心观察着那上面莹润的色泽。  
“在学校没有人吸是不是很难受？”  
“嗯……”Tony别过脑袋微微点头，也不知是回答哪个问题，又或是都回答。Peter露出一个势在必得的笑容，把嘴唇贴近那里。  
“他们一定不知道，他们的教授讲课的时候还涨着奶。”  
“唔啊——”Tony把手指插入Peter的头发，因为他用唇齿衔住了挺立的乳头。舌尖在敏感的凸粒上快速舔弄，接着大力一吸，甘甜的乳汁一下子冲进口腔。  
“啊……轻点……”Tony难捱地晃动着胯部，他吸地太用力了，乳汁突破身体钳制的瞬间过于美妙，让他的下体一下子湿了个透。他渴望着丈夫们榨干他体内的汁液，带他登上极乐。  
“怎么没等我就开始了。”Harley不知什么时候已经关了火过来，从另一边拨弄着他的乳首。Tony抚摸着他的脑袋向自己拉近。  
“啊……你看见了……是Peter先……”  
“我知道，”Harley冷冷地看了Peter一眼，后者以一个得逞的笑容回应，于是他也低下头舔弄起另一边的乳首，轻轻地咬着想要将过多的乳汁吸出。  
Tony两边都被吸着，这让他错觉自己在喂养两只小狼狗，会吃了他的那种。他只能向后仰起下巴大声喘息，徒劳地抓紧他们的衣服或头发，在一声重过一声的咂舌吮吸之中，属于男性的特征已经硬挺，后穴也因为动情而分泌出适合进入的体液。他的胸口被揉搓地通红，臀瓣也被小狼狗们不安分的爪子揉捏着，一幅沉溺于情欲之中被玩坏的模样。这让两只小狼狗有了更重的野心，比如在餐桌上将他操得汁水四溢。  
Alpha之间或许总有一些共鸣，尤其在对待他们共同的Omega上。Peter与Harley对视一眼，交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。Peter把他的上衣向上剥去，Harley则解开他的裤链向下褪去。一下子明白他们想法的Tony也没有反抗的意思，只是不大高兴饿着肚子搞这事。  
“不是打扰你们性致，不过我想先吃点东西。”Tony在被剥得精光时说。  
“没问题。”Peter让他在餐桌上趴好，似有若无地用自己的胯部磨蹭着他的嘴唇。  
“It’s all yours.”  
“……”Tony只得在Peter把头部送进自己口腔的时候收起牙齿以免刮伤他，接着被动地卖力吞吐起来。Harley则将手指刺进后面的肉穴，确认那里潮湿地适合进入，然后扶着自己的性器送进去。两位Alpha都很年轻，性器却不容小觑，Tony感到全身上下都被填满了，乳粒还摩擦在棉质桌布上，一次次地更加通红硬挺。而且不知道是不是错觉，刚刚被吮吸过的乳头又有涨奶的趋势。  
“唔嗯……”Tony随着Harley的动作一前一后地替Peter口交，全身的敏感点都被摩擦着，暴露在Harley视野中的后颈散发出诱人的甜香。于是Harley俯下身一边抽送自己，一边舔咬着Tony的腺体，让自己颇富攻击性的信息素与他交汇。  
被泡在两位Alpha信息素之中的Omega舒服地像是在泡温泉。随着他们的抽送，快感在体内不断累积。Peter想射进去，Tony便将他含得很深，让那些浊白的粘液粘上喉咙，整个口腔都是Peter的味道。Harley则在冲刺中肏开了内壁深处的生殖腔，顿时Tony四肢一僵，潮水般的温热液体从入口涌出，打湿了半个桌布。  
Alpha们暂时抽身出来，Tony则脱力地趴着，任由液体从湿透的穴口流出。他知道晚上还有至少一次涨奶和性爱，而这次他想让两个丈夫一起进来。


End file.
